Gameplays
by Affinitty
Summary: Recuentos de la vida de Armin.
1. Chapter 1

Armin suspiró pesadamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Odiaba el contacto físico, eso era cosa de Alexy.

Cada vez que su hermano se emocionaba, tendía a abrazar a quien estuviera cerca. Él, en cambio, se conformaba con un saludo amistoso de manos que hacía solamente a las personas más cercanas.

Sin embargo, esa faceta suya se derrumbaba con ella. Comenzó con una palmadita en la espalda, tomarla de las manos, despeinarle el cabello…abrazarla…y ahora, para su horror, ansiaba más.

-¿Qué mierda me pasa?- susurró para sí mismo, convenciéndose por décima vez en el día que Sucrette era lo suficientemente rara para su gusto.


	2. Chapter 2

-Y bien, aquí está mi cuarto- presentó el moreno, bajo la incrédula mirada de los otros dos.

Sucrette no sabía bien qué decir. Y es que, en realidad, ese cuarto no era nada de lo que ella esperaba. De alguna forma esperaba una habitación con ropa sucia cubriendo cada rincón, con paquetes de golosinas, posters de videojuegos cubriendo las paredes y videojuegos en el suelo. Pero no. Frente a ella, una habitación absolutamente normal y ordenada. Incluso más que la suya, lo cual la avergonzó ligeramente.

-Bonito- murmuró ella, sabiendo que el comparar a Armin con estereotipos frikis lo molestaba.

-¡Gracias! El recorrido continuará en dirección a la azotea, sígame señorita- Y, diciendo esto, la tomó suavemente de la mano, guiándola fuera del lugar.

Alexy, en cambio, prefirió quedarse en la habitación. Comenzó a pasear su vista, escudriñando cada rincón, cuando una idea pasó por su mente. Se dirigió rápidamente al armario y, de un tirón lo abrió, cayendo sobre él una montaña de ropas y chucherías de todo tipo. Bien, al fin había encontrado el cuarto de Armin.


	3. Chapter 3

-Laeti, ¿también has jugado Alice Madness Returns?

-Sí, claro. ¡Es uno de mis favoritos!

-¡Wow Laeti! No conozco muchas chicas que jueguen.

Y Armin remarcaba con ahínco la palabra "Laeti" bajo la atenta mirada de Sucrette. Claro, él sabía que a ella le molestaba. Él, quien "nunca recordaba el nombre de las personas", se encargaba de repetir una y otra vez el nombre de la prácticamente desconocida chica.

También sabía que era probable que Laeti no jugara en realidad. No era tonto, aunque a veces era algo despistado. Incluso antes dudaba de que en verdad Sucrette jugara, hasta que él mismo vio su consola en su habitación. Sin embargo, debía admitir que esto le divertía.

-¿Y has hecho cosplay de Bayonetta?

-¡Oh, si! Fue fantástico, estaba increíble.

-De verdad que me gustaría verlo.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, debía admitirlo. Aunque su plan había sido perfecto, se había arruinado completamente y aún no entendía muy bien el porqué.

Para Laeti, el mundo de los hombres no era ningún misterio. Incluso a veces pensaba seriamente en escribir algún tipo de libro para ayudar a las chicas tan cortadas (sobreentiéndase la referencia a Sucrette) a conseguir los corazones de esas criaturas tan predecibles.

Sin embargo, ella debía admitir que cuando se enamoraba de un chico, realmente se enamoraba. Sus romances podían durar poco tiempo, pero durante ese breve lapso daba todo de sí para conseguir su objetivo. Hacía lo que sea. Incluso habilidades suyas que nunca había conocido salían a flote en sus intentos de ganar la estima del ser amado.

Eso último lo había comprobado hace solo unas horas.

Con una investigación que envidiaría la misma CIA, Laeti descubrió algunos de los videojuegos predilectos de Armin, tanto los que había jugado, como los que no. Así, conoció al favorito de la temporada y el más caro, "Experimental game XI" (un jueguito de zombis con bonitos dibujos, pero con una historia muy extraña al parecer de la chica -¿tan difíciles serían de matar los zombis en la vida real? ¿Qué no esos tíos caminaban lento? ¿Además, porqué solo comen el cerebro? ¿Dónde está el ejército cuando se le necesita? ¡Menuda tontería!-).

El juego era realmente costoso, y se enteró de buenas fuentes que Armin se tardaría al menos tres meses en conseguir el dinero necesario para comprarlo, si antes no sucumbía ante los encantos de algún otro videojuego. Esto lo tenía de mal humor, pasaba los días contando sus monedas y planeando maneras estúpidas de ganar dinero fácil. Perfecto. Ella sería su hada madrina.

La idea era simple, comprar el juego, probarlo hasta ser medianamente buena en ello (tampoco quería quedar como una estúpida frente al chico) y luego, casualmente comentar sobre el juego al moreno, pidiéndole su ayuda y prometiéndole regalárselo una vez que ella termine con todos los niveles. Así conseguía quedar como una verdadera jugadora amante de los videojuegos y a la vez quedaba como un alma solidaria.

Hasta ahí, el plan le había salido a pedir de boca. Incluso había conseguido ir a casa del moreno, los dos solos, como si se tratara de una verdadera cita. Una cita entre él, ella, y el dichoso videojuego. Mientras jugaban uno contra el otro, Laeti imaginaba la forma más sutil de acercarse al chico y robarle algún beso mientras estuviera distraído. O, mejor aún, podía ganarle en esa partida al moreno, así él la admiraría y se daría cuenta de que "su Elizabeth" (que así se llamaba la prota del videojuego, hasta donde había entendido la chica) era Laeti. Entonces, él mismo se acercaría y la besaría y le prometería amor eterno.

Simple.

O, no tanto.

Devuelta a la realidad, la pantalla de la sala indicó el final del juego, con el nombre del vencedor en ella. Laeti era endemoniadamente buena en el videojuego, eso Armin no lo vio venir. Y, en lugar de la fantasía de Laeti en donde él se enamoraba de sus talentos, el moreno lanzó algunas maldiciones, a la par que le exigía una nueva partida. Nada romántico transcurrió en ese momento, ni en las siguientes tres horas en las cuales el chico se dedicó a insultar, protestar y maldecir, sin conseguir ganar a la chica ni una sola vez.

Para la veintésima partida, Laeti se encontraba lo suficientemente frustrada y cansada como para abandonar el juego (y, de paso al otro jugador), por lo cual se dejó ganar de forma bastante obvia, lo cual no hizo más que enfadar al chico a su lado, quien protestó diciendo que "ella no se lo tomaba en serio".

Sinceramente, qué desperdicio de tiempo. Mejor hubiera intentado conquistar a Dajan, el moreno guapo del club de básquet y así tal vez descubría que tenía capacidades para la NBA. Además que Dajan al menos lo hubiera compensado con un beso. Enserio, qué desperdicio de tiempo.


	5. Chapter 5

Armin perdió su fe en el prójimo cuando tenía sólo siete años.

En esa época el chico no era precisamente un buen estudiante. Tampoco es como si lo llegara a ser en el futuro, pero se podría decir que en ese tiempo era un tanto peor. Sus libretas de calificaciones estaban llenos de "debe seguir esforzándose" que ocultaban un "es un milagro que el chico no escriba su nombre con h". La ortografía del chico delataba su poco interés en la lectura, la cual se quedaba limitada a leer los envases del cereal de las mañanas.

Pero, estas cosas traían sin cuidado a Armin. Siempre y cuando leyera lo justo, en el momento justo -el inicio de un videojuego, por ejemplo-, las cosas iban bien. En cuanto a su ortografía, bueno, tampoco era necesario ser un experto en eso. Con tal y que la maestra entendiera sus borrones en el cuaderno, lograría seguir pasando las materias sin tener que leer esos absurdos libros que su madre les compraba. "Las aventuras de la lombriz Briz", "El gato Tato", "La gallina Gina" y otros originales títulos formaban parte de la biblioteca intacta del pequeño.

Ah, pero las cosas no iban a quedarse así. No por nada su madre era una mujer tozuda e imaginativa, quien ya veía a su pobre hijo siendo repartidor de pizzas, viviendo en casa de su gemelo y pasando sus días libres escribiendo Armin con "h".

No, jamás podría permitir eso.

Con eso en mente, unos días después de recibir las últimas boletas de calificaciones de los gemelos, le presentó a Armin una gran libreta negra.

–No necesitaba un nuevo cuaderno– protestó el niño. Su madre le había prometido un regalo y aquello definitivamente se alejaba de su concepto de regalo.

–No es un cuaderno– rió la mujer, algo nerviosa ente el posible rechazo del niño –Es un diario. Los soldados siempre tienen uno de estos, en los cuales escriben sus aventuras de todos los días. Te doy la misión de hacerlo también, capitán.

El niño la observó con los ojos bien abiertos, encantado. Era sin duda una importante misión, pues era la primera vez que le pedían algo que a Alexy no.

– ¡A sus órdenes! – musitó feliz, tomando como si fuera el más preciado tesoro aquél cuaderno negro.

* * *

 _querido diario_

 _ **correccion del autor:** quiten el querido diario._

 _ola soldados. hoy no paso nada. eso es todo._

 _Armin_

 _Posdata: mama me dijo que nadie iva a leer mi diario y por eso podia escribir lo que quiera. que bueno. pero igual, soy un soldado_

 _Posdata dos: si paso algo hoy! alexy se callo y lloro cuando jugabamos luchas. hay que ser tonto!_

 _Posdata tres: alexy me dijo que los diarios empiesan con un querido diario pero yo le dije que eso es para los diarios de las chicas y esto es un diario de soldados_

 _Posdata cuatro: a veses lo odio, pero alexy nunca se equiboca por eso le voy a preguntar a mamá mañana si tengo que escribir querido diario arriba_

 _Posdata cinco: correccion del autor lo escuche hoy en la tele. no estoy muy seguro de que significa pero a que mola, no?_

* * *

 _querido diario:_

 _mamá dijo que podia_ _esribir_ _querido diario si queria_

 **Correcion del autor** : _mamá dijo que podia_ _escribir_ _querido diario si queria_

 _alexy se rio de mi porque dijo que el siempre tenia razon_

 _Armin_

 _Posdata: mamá esta rara_

 _Posdata dos: esta fea la gerra? estan ganando?_

 _Posdata tres: espero que el capitan no lea que_ _esribi_ _querido diario, alexy tiene la culpa_

 **Correcion del autor** : _espero que el capitan no lea que_ _escribi __querido diario, alexy tiene la culpa. Escribir es una palabra dificil_

* * *

 _querido diario:_

 _no me gustan los ositos de peluche pero papa me compro uno de pikachu._

 _a alexy le dio uno de un gato y alexy le llamo tato. yo queria llamarle meowth, pero alexy no me dejo._

Meowth _es mono pero pikachu es mejor_

 ** _Corrección del autor:_** _Tato es mono pero pikachu es mejor. me olvide que __la cosa peluda de alexy se llama tato, no Meowth, pero para mi siempre sera Meowth_

 _Armin_

 _Posdata: mama hizo que escribiera las palabras hizo y escribir y iba y corrección todo el dia._

 _Posdata dos: me olvide de que ya no iva a escribir querido diario. perdon, capitan_

 ** _Corrección del autor:_** _es iba, no iva, pero igual se entiende_

* * *

 _querido diario:_

 _esta es mi ultima carta soldados. hoy mate a una persona. su cadaber esta el patio_

 _Posdata: ya se que lees mi diario mamá_

 _Posdata dos: deberías estar avergonsada_

 _Posdata tres: era broma, no mate a nadie_

* * *

Y, retomando el principio, "Armin perdió su fe en el prójimo cuando tenía sólo siete años".

 **Corrección de la autora:** "Armin perdió su fe  en su madre cuando tenía sólo siete años".


	6. Chapter 6

La pubertad era una de las mejores etapas de la vida. Es una etapa de redescubrimiento interior y asignación de dotes que serían indispensables para formar una familia en el futuro. En resumen, es un milagro de la naturaleza que hay que aprovechar a pesar de los inconvenientes que se pueden avecinar durante ese proceso.

O, al menos eso es lo que les dijo su maestra en clase. Entre esa charla y un cutre vídeo con dibujos mal hechos explicando cosas obvias, Armin pasó toda la clase enfurruñado, aunque agradecido de sentarse al lado de su hermano y no de alguna niña que hiciera aún más incómoda la clase (¡de vez en cuando hasta dios le sonreía!).

Lo de los cambios en el cuerpo ya lo tenía bien asimilado. Muchas cosas se aprenden sobre la marcha, y Armin era el principal representante de la teoría "Armindista", la cual dictaba que todo lo que se enseñase en una clase podía ser fácilmente reemplazado con la práctica (o con el Internet, que también resultaba muy práctico).

Lo único bueno de todo eso, era que habían perdido varias horas de clase, pues su profesora había llegado a la conclusión de que era muchísimo más importante la educación sexual que el álgebra. Vale, punto a favor de la profesora con cara de chiguagua. Cualquier cosa era mejor que el álgebra.

Ahora bien, aunque Armin tenía conciencia de que se producirían cambios y demás tonterías, no esperaba ÉSE cambio. Lo tomó por sorpresa, cabe decirlo y lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió hacer fue desternillarse de la risa ante tal espectáculo.

Y es que, esa misma tarde, vio llegar a Alexy a casa sospechosamente tarde y, sospechosamente, traía el pelo teñido.

Y no de cualquier color, no. Lo traía de azul. Azul eléctrico.

– ¿Te vomitó un Veemon? – logró pronunciar, intentando inútilmente ahogar sus carcajadas.

A Alexy no le sorprendió la broma (de hecho, hubiera estado sorprendido si Armin no se hubiese burlado) y le explicó tranquilamente que serían más fáciles de diferenciar con ese "pequeño" cambio. También le dijo algo sobre identidad personal y otras cosas que Armin no llegó a entender del todo bien, pero que seguro tenían algo que ver con la cháchara de la profesora.

–Te aseguro de que cuando muera y vea un flashback de mi vida, así como en las películas, lo primero que veré será tu deslumbrante pelo azul– aseguró Armin, pasando un brazo por el hombro de su hermano juguetonamente, aun conteniendo alguna que otra risita traicionera.

Alexy le sonrió con una de sus mejores sonrisas, esas que utilizaba para convencer a las personas de hacer alguna tontería. El peliazul (recién inaugurado, pero peliazul al fin y al cabo) estaba seguro de que esa afirmación, inmediatamente dicha una vez que finalizó su discurso del porqué había tomado esa decisión, significaba que su hermano no había intentado ni comprender sus palabras, pero que le daba su aprobación.

Lo que el chico no sabía, era que esa afirmación en realidad era una muda promesa de golpear a quienquiera que se llegara a burlar de él. Ése era un privilegio que sólo el hermano gemelo podía tener.


	7. Chapter 7

Burlas.

Un nuevo juego se había inaugurado en la casa de los gemelos. Y, cómo no, fue Alexy el encargado de comenzarlo. Mientras tanto, la cara de Armin era un espectáculo.

-Armin, ¿quieres pasarme el aSUcar? Tengo que aSUmir que no le puse SUficiente- comentó Alexy, con una resplandeciente sonrisa socarrona.

Una risita pasó por los labios de los padres, quienes ya empezaban a acostumbrarse a ese comportamiento tan reciente en sus chicos. Además, gracias a ese poder misterioso que tienen los padres de saber cosas antes siquiera de ser contadas, ya adivinaban lo que ocurría. Esto no evitaba, sin embargo, que Armin no se molestara. Aquello ya ni siquiera causaba gracia y, sin importar sus quejas, el pelizul no desaprovechaba una oportunidad de buscarle las cosquillas.

-Eres un pesado...

-Eso es SUbjetivo

Armin suspiró cansado. Sin otra salida, observó a su madre, en una muda súplica por una defensa, sin embargo, ella le sonrió y, simplemente agregó: -Armin, ¿quieres cenar hoy SUflé?

El pelinegro no pudo sino toser estrepitosamente, ante la risa general de toda su familia.


End file.
